Automatic vehicle exterior light control systems provide a significant convenience function for drivers by alleviating the burden of manually switching between high and low beam headlights in response to changing traffic conditions. It is known that drivers, on average, do not utilize their high beam headlights as often as is appropriate. High beam headlights can provide from two to four, or more, times the visibility distance at night as compared to low beam headlights. Thereby, a driver of a controlled vehicle is enabled to detect an obstacle or pedestrian at night earlier than otherwise would be the case. There is a safety benefit during night time driving introduced by automating the beam switching task and increasing the average utilization of high beam headlights.
Known systems designed to automatically control vehicle exterior lights utilize a forward looking digital imaging system to acquire images of the scene generally in front of the controlled vehicle, to analyze the images and to detect headlights of oncoming vehicles and taillights of leading vehicles. It has become apparent that repeatable and predictable vehicle to vehicle system operation suffers when misalignment is present in the corresponding imaging assemblies.
What are needed are automatic vehicle exterior light control systems that provide improved features to accurately detect related images generally forward of a controlled vehicle. Systems configured to automatically account for minor imager assembly misalignments are also needed.